Tengu Man
is a Robot Master from Mega Man 8. Originally built as an experimental robot that can generate artificial typhoons, he was modified into a combat robot by Doctor Albert W. Wily. He is modeled after the Tengu, a Japanese yōkai. Tengu Man is equipped with a razor-winged jet engine on his back that grants him high-speed flight, a retractable triple-bladed fan weapon (also known as a Ha-Uchiwa) on his arm, and the ability to summon cutting blades of air and whirlwinds with Tornado Hold to trap and blow his opponents to their doom. He is one of the few Robot Masters to grant two different Special Weapons on separate occasions. Tengu Man is highly proud of his large nose, is good at reading the atmosphere, and likes fly fishing. He looks down on others and fights with boldness, having noticeably arrogant and overconfident mannerisms. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 8 Tengu Man is one of the first four bosses, and is stationed within a high mountain range in Japan. Mega Man defeats him and obtains Tornado Hold and one sample of the Evil Energy. His weakness is Ice Wave, which freezes his feet, keeping him in place for a few seconds and allowing the player to follow up with another attack while he is stuck. Mega Man & Bass Tengu Man is a member of King's army. His stage is one of the two stages unlocked by defeating Ground Man. When defeated, the player obtains the Tengu Blade. He is weak to Spread Drill, which causes him to fall to the ground when hit. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Stage enemies Mega Man 8 Tengu Man's stage is high in the air, Mega Man requiring to use Rush at one point to proceed. *'Sub-boss:' Shiriko da Gama *Cline B *Cline G *Dodonpa Cannon *Hogale *Kemumakin *Metall SV *Monopellern *Hannya Attacker *Telly R *Tencrow Mega Man & Bass Tengu Man's stage appears to be high in the air. In the beginning, Mega Man or Bass must use balloons to proceed and get inside an area with pipes. In the Japanese version, Roll mentions that it is a weird stage for a tengu-like robot, and it makes a great conversation topic. *'Sub-boss:' Oni Robo *Cline G *Mokumokumo *Dodonpa Cannon *Hannya Attacker *Joe Classic *Metall SV *Telly R *Tencrow Damage Data Charts Displays the amount of damage in units that Tengu Man will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 8 and Mega Man & Bass. |} :*''For Mega Buster, the first number is the damage done when the weapon is fired normally; the second number is damage done when the weapon is charged up. ::*''A fully-charged Mega Buster does the same damage in all of its forms (normal, Laser, and Arrow).'' :*''For Tornado Hold, the first number is damage inflicted from hitting the boss with the fan; the second number is damage dealt from the tornado it creates.'' |} :*Damage values listed on this chart assume the player does not have the "C. Attack" (Counter Attacker) item equipped and activated. '' :*For Bass Buster, the first number is when the weapon is fired normally; the second is when Super Buster is activated. Hyper Buster shares the same attack power as a standard Bass Buster shot.'' :*For Spread Drill, the first number is damage inflicted with the big drill; the second number is with the smaller drills; third number is with the tiny drills. :*For Tengu Blade, the first number is the slash; the second number is striking with the projectile; third number is hitting with the slashing dash. In-game voice quotes Mega Man 8 Intro: *テングマン出番だ。(Tenguman deban da)"I'm Tengu Man." Taunts: *"It's just a kid? Don't make me laugh." *"Kid, you're almost not worth the effort." *"Are you worthy of my challenge?" *"I'll take on you. Be ready!" *"Hya!" (Draws weapon.) Attack Shouts: *鎌鼬！"Kamaitachi!" *トルネードホルド！"Tornado Hold!" *行くぞ！(Iku zo!)"Here you go!" *"You missed! Feel my power!" (If Mega Man is hit by Tornado Hold.) Cries: *"Nuts!" *"No!" *"Shoot!" *"No way!" (Hit by Ice Wave.) *"Guuh!" (Hit by Ice Wave.) Death: *"It's regretful." In other media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Tengu Man makes his debut in the Worlds Collide crossover event with Sonic the Hedgehog. He appears as part of an army of Robot Masters who battle Mega Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, and their allies in the Skull Egg Zone, and is most notable for having been hit heavily by an attack from Rouge the Bat. This all took place in an altered reality created after Wily and Dr. Eggman fired off the Genesis Wave. He also has two cameos in Mega Man Issue 55. ''Rockman 8 Tengu Man was responsible for generating the typhoon covering Wily's secret flying hideout. When Duo enters the typhoon to find the Evil Energy and is followed by Mega Man, Tengu Man keeps him away with his wind. After some struggle, Mega Man manages to stop the typhoon and fights against Tengu Man as Super Mega Man. Although heavily damaged, Tengu Man angrily takes Mega Man and dives to crush him on the impact. Mega Man uses Flash Bomb to blind Tengu Man, making him release Mega Man. As Tengu Man opens his eyes, he sees Mega Man ready to fire a charge shot, which destroys him. Mega Man floats on the water tired and is rescued by his friends. Tengu Man later appears again inside the Wily Tower, where he has a fight with Pirate Man and both disappear. Rockman & Forte Tengu Man is shown to have joined King's army to exact revenge on Mega Man for disgracing him in their previous battle, making Astro Man lure him to trap while he is flying with Rush and a Met. After convincing Astro Man to stop fighting, Tengu Man knocks him down, revealing that they are in a platform flying high on the air. At first Tengu Man has advantage, but Bass appears and weakened him before being forced to leave due to Treble having low energy. As the platform starts breaking, Mega Man manages to defeat Tengu Man with the Met's help before falling to their doom. However, Astro Man secretly rescues Mega Man and the Met, and they are found by Rush. Other appearances Tengu Man has a cameo appearance in the end of ''Mega Man Gigamix. Gallery 8-tenguman.jpg|Tengu Man's artwork for Mega Man 8. Mm8 tenguconcept.jpg|Concept artwork of Tengu Man. TenguManHitoshiArigaIllustration.jpg|Tengu Man illustration by Hitoshi Ariga. MegaManandTenguManIllustrationHitoshiAriga.jpg|Illustration of Mega Man and Tengu Man by Hitoshi Ariga. TenguManConceptArtHitoshiAriga.jpg|Concept artwork of Tengu Man from Hitoshi Ariga. GigamixTenguman.jpg|Tengu Man in Mega Man Gigamix. R8Tenguman.png|Tengu Man in the Rockman 8 manga. R8TenguFury.png|Tengu Man in the Rockman 8 manga. R&FTenguMan.png|Tengu Man in the Rockman & Forte manga. R&FTenguManB.png|Tengu Man in the Rockman & Forte manga. R&FTenguManC.png|Tengu Man in the Rockman & Forte manga. MM&BTenguMan.png|Tengu Man's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *Tengu Man and Frost Man appears in the option screen with volume and sound effects. *Tengu Man is one of four Robot Masters to give Mega Man two different weapons. The other three are Astro Man, Centaur Man and Pharaoh Man. **Due to his two appearances, Tengu Man has both an Air-themed weapon (Tornado Hold) and Cutter-themed weapon (Tengu Blade). ***This may be due to the Tornado Hold taking inspiration from the feather fans (羽団扇 ha-uchiwa) that tengu use to create gusts of wind, while the Tengu Blade more closely resembles Japanese war fans, namely the tessen. **Both of the Robot Masters that are weak to his weapon are based on entertainers, with one based on a clown and the other based on a magician. This may be a reference to the Japanese tale of "The Old Man's Lump Removed", where a greedy man upon hearing that one who danced, played, and partied merry with tengu in the night and was given gifts for his spirited entertainment, was punished for his bad dancing and greed through the tengu's powers. This may be taken further into context in that both Clown Man and Magic Man's entertainment is rather deadly than it is fun. *His weakness to Ice Wave is a reference to how tengu and yamabushi, being warrior monks and their alleged followers of their mythical arts, retreated out of the harsh and frigid winter weather despite what power they had. *His weakness to Spread Drill is a likely reference to the tale of "The Tengu and the Woodcutter", where a tengu flies away in fright after a man's action of splitting wood sends a large splinter that hits him on his large nose, and comes to fear men due to their unpredictability. Despite a drill not being a log, how it is a manmade tool and how the weapon can split itself in surprise is reference to this aesop. *In Mega Man & Bass, Tengu Man still uses the Tornado Hold in battle, but instead of sending the player skyward for Tengu Man to slash down, the weapon catches the player and tries to dump him off the edge of the platform to his death. *Tengu Man is the second Robot Master based on a mythological creature (the first was Centaur Man). *Tengu Man's attack, the kamaitachi, is a ball made of sharp wind. The Kamaitachi is a Japanese yokai, a wind weasel capable of creating sharp wind strong enough to cut. *Tengu Man has different stage themes in the Saturn and PlayStation versions of Mega Man 8. With his theme from Mega Man & Bass, he's the only classic series Robot Master to have three official stage themes (four if both SNES and GBA versions of his Mega Man & Bass themes are counted seperately). *Tengu Man is the only Robot Master in Mega Man 8 (besides Cut Man in the Sega Saturn version) who takes 2 units of damage from a Mega Buster shot and 4 units from a fully-charged Mega Buster shot. This makes him one of the weakest bosses in Mega Man 8 to the Mega Buster. **This weakness to the Mega Buster disappeared in Mega Man & Bass, suggesting Tengu Man may have been modified by King to make him more suitable for combat, further enhancing the theory that he may have been initially designed as a civilian Robot Master. *In his Mega Man 8 artwork and Mega Man & Bass ''CD database, Tengu Man's "cutter" is blue, but in his ''Mega Man & Bass artwork and sprite, it is green. *In Mega Man & Bass, if the player hits Tengu Man with Spread Drill while he is inside the wall during his diving attack he will fall inside the wall and get stuck, thus unable to fight back. *Tengu Man was one of the only two Robot Masters to receive a toy in the form of a model kit from Bandai's Mega Armor model kit series, the other being Sword Man. Tengu Man's model features a removable shurken. Curiously, promotional pictures of the model depict his wings, feet and shuriken being molded in blue plastic, which the actual model has these pieces molded in white plastic. *Based on his Mega Man & Bass CD Data, he may have had commercial applications before he was used by Wily as a warrior, implying he could have had his origins in designs created by Dr. Wily before the scientist went rouge. This is supported by the fact that, like many of Wily's older creations (notably Air Man, another air-themed Robot Master) and former Dr. Light Robot Masters (Cut Man, Splash Woman), he has extra vulnerability to Mega Buster in Mega Man 8. **Also, Tengu Man's ability to manipulate wind can be seen as an upgraded form of Air Man's (both have the power to shape the wind into attacks, notably tornadoes, though Tengu Man's means of generation cannot be damaged as easily as Air Man's propeller). *His death quote "It's regretful" may imply that underestimating Mega Man was his biggest (and at the same time, fatal) mistake. es:Tengu Mande: Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 8 bosses Category:Mega Man & Bass bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Air Robot Masters Category:Cutter Robot Masters Category:Beastlike Robot Masters Category:Mythological design Category:Archie Comics Classic characters Category:Characters voiced by Darryl Stogre Category:Robots whose maker is unknown